You and I Against The World
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: After graduation, our two favorite couples find themselves in a very tight situation. They find out they're expecting. What will they do? How will they deal with the pregnancy while starting on their college careers together? What if Zack and Maya's daughters from previous relationships are in the mix? How will this growning family deal with everything together?


Suite Life: You and I Against The World- Co-written with ZayaForever19951

AN: Hiiii! I've been working on all of my stories. Writing all of them at once which I'm okay with.

This story will be another series of mine.

I don't know. I'll see. Enjoy!

Summary- "After graduating Seven Seas High, our two favorite couples find themselves in a very tight situation. They find out they're expecting. What will they do? How will they deal with the pregnancy while starting on their college careers together? What if Zack and Maya's daughters from previous relationships are in the mix? How will this growing family deal with everything together?" Co-written with ZayaForever19951

June, 24th, 2011, New York City

Maya Elizabeth Bennett layed on the bathroom floor, staring at something on the floor in front of her. She just groaned. It was a pregnancy test. What has she done? Everything couldn't get even more worse.

Let's see, she was 15 when her daughter, Savannah Noah was born. She had decided to keep her. She was her daughter. Although, Anna's birth father wasn't around, Maya did her best. She didn't want him around in the first place because of everything he had said and done. It broke her. Her daughter is now 2 years old. There was one more thing though, Maya never told Zack that she had a daughter.

Now, that's a big...No, such a huge secret to keep from someone she loved with all of her heart. She ruined that fact of being with the only person she ever loved because she decided The Peace Corps against Zack.

How could she be so damn stupid?

She teared up as she continued to look at the test. Questions between running through her head.

Will Zack forgive me?

Will I have to raise two kids by myself?

Will I have the love of my life back in my life forever or will I have to live with this damn regret?

She was pregnant. She knew the baby needed to know his or her father. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Not that her ex boyfriend wasn't going to be a good dad, it's just that she was doing the right thing for her daughter.

Her life was now changed...again.

She glanced at her phone. She took a deep breath as she reached up to grab it. "Ugh, why did I put it on the counter?" Maya groaned as she finally got it. "Ugh, finally!" She looked down at the pregnancy test again, making sure she didn't miss read the test.

Yep, she was pregnant.

At 18 years old.

She went through her contacts and then breathed deeply when she reached Zack's contact.

"Please talk to me." She thought. She finally pressed call. She gulped slightly when he answered.

"Hello?"

Maya gulped deeply, closing her eyes tightly. "Zack?" She tried to keep herself together. It was so difficult. She felt like crying, right there.

Zack sighed. "Maya? What's wrong?" He still loved her with all of his heart. He knew that. Zack was still heartbroken when Maya broke up with him, but he still cared about her and wanted her to follow her heart. "Maya?"

Maya breathed deeply. She knew she needed to tell him. "Zack, I'm sorry for everything…I don't expect you to give me another chance...I don't expect you to help me with what I'm about to tell you, but, I hope you'll be there…" She wiped her eyes. "I'm...I'm pregnant…"

Zack's eyes went wide. She's pregnant. Great, everyone knew he would make that mistake again.

That was true. He had made that mistake once. When he was 15, his daughter, Serenity Faith was born. He decided it was time to raise her so, he got full custody of the 2 year old girl after graduation. His daughter's mother knew that she couldn't raise her alone anymore because when Serenity turned two, her mother's parents kicked her out and she went to live with her grandmother, but when Zack graduated Seven Seas High, he took Serenity and now has full custody.

Zack groaned, but then finally spoke up. "Excuse me?"

Maya's tears were falling down her face, messing up her makeup. "I...I'm pregnant, Zack, with your baby...Is that more clear for you?"

Zack nodded his head. "Yes, I heard you...Uh, um...Maya?"

Maya sighed. "Yeah?" She said, almost crying.

Zack heard her voice break a bit. "May...Don't cry. We'll do this together…"

Maya's eyes went wide. "What? You would want...want to raise the baby?" She shook her head. "B...But, we aren't together…"

Zack couldn't take it. He couldn't stand hearing people say 'but you aren't together' bullshit. "Maya Elizabeth, I'm tired of people, or everyone reminding me of us not being together...Listen to me, okay? From the first time I met you, I was head over heels for you. I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. I know you and I are young, but, Maya Elizabeth, I never will stop loving you until my last breath…" He teared up slightly. "I want you. I always wanted you. After our breakup, I knew I couldn't live with you. My life isn't whole without you in it. I knew that in the beginning…I hope you feel the same way because that speech was hard to say over the phone…"

Maya nodded her head as she sniffed, smiling slightly. "Zack, I do love you...The Peace Corps are now long gone because I'm thinking about our baby. He or she needs their parents together."

Zack gave a small smile. "I'm glad you choose against the Peace Corps to be with me and our baby."

Maya sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Me too."

Meanwhile, in Kettlecorn, Kansas, Bailey Marie Pickett was in her room. She was pacing back and forth. Her heart was racing. She didn't know what to do. Bailey felt like her heart was going to pop out of her body.

She just had taken a pregnancy test. She knew her dream was Yale, but she had no idea how she could raise a baby while going to college with a 4.0. GPA. She sighed as she walked back into the bathroom.

She breathed deeply as she picked up the pregnancy test.

A plus sign.

She was pregnant too.

Great, pregnancy, 18 years old and heading into Yale. Sounds impossible, right? Yeah.

Bailey's eyes teared up as she looked down at the test in her hand. Tears began to fall down her face as she continued to look at the pregnancy test. Her heart broke. What will she do?

Bailey couldn't believe she was pregnant. She and Cody were very careful...maybe too careful...But, she still got pregnant.

Bailey glanced at her phone, but then heard her name.

"Bailey!" Her sister, Karlee yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Karlee was 20 years old, two years older than Bailey. Although, they were two years apart, they were very close.

Bailey had nine sisters. Six older. Three younger.

Her oldest sister, Beatrice is now 28. She was 15 when her son, Landon was born. Then, she had her daughter, Andrea was born when she was 23. Her second oldest sister, Alexa is 27, with three children, Misty, 9, Georgia, 6, and 3 years old, Zayden.

Her third oldest sister, Cheyenne, 25 has four children, Weston, 6, Xander, 5, Watson, 3, and Mitchie, 2 years old.

Her fourth oldest sister, Jill has two kids, Spurgeon, 3 and Beth, 1 year old.

Her fifth oldest sister, Valerie is now 21, she has three children with her boyfriend, she named them, Layah, 2, Maxwell, 1 and, five month old, Drake. Karlee, Bailey, Daphne, Beeah and Amy are the only ones without children, until Bailey has her child or children.

Daphne is now 15, with Beeah being 14 and Amy is now 13 years old.

Bailey is of course, 18 years old.

And, she's having a baby.

Bailey finally snapped out of her trance when she heard her name again.

"Bails? You okay?" Karlee said, opening her sister's bedroom door.

"I'm okay…" The seventh oldest daughter said.

Karlee knew her sister pretty well. She isn't good at lying. "Bailey, you know I know you pretty well, for God's sakes, we could be twins." She closed the door as she walked over to her sister's bed. Sitting down, she looked at her. "Bay, is everything okay?"

Bailey shook her head. "No."

The 20 year old sister looked at her sister. "Bails? You can tell me."

Bailey looked at her sister. "I'm pregnant." She bursts out.

Karlee's eyes went wide. "You're what?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Kar, I'm pregnant."

Karlee gave a deep breath. "Bails...Geez, when did you find out?"

Bailey sighed. "Ten minutes ago."

Karlee gave a small nod. "What do you want to do?"

Bailey sighed. "I don't know...I have to tell Cody, Mom and Daddy."

Karlee hugged her sister. "I'll be here for you on whatever you want to do."

Bailey smiled slightly. "Thanks, Karls."

Meanwhile, in Boston Massachusetts, Zachary Thomas Martin and his brother, Cody Mitchell Martin were hanging in their hotel room.

The two 17 year old twins were born in Seattle, Washington in 1992. 12 years later, their parents, Carey and Kurt got divorced, Kurt moved down to Florida a few months ago, continued to travel with his band. He met and fell in love with his girlfriend,Victoria a month ago. Even though it was a quick month, the couple decided to move in together.

Carey, on the other hand, continued to raise her boys in Boston, Massachusetts. Two years ago, Zack found out his short term girlfriend, Angela was pregnant with a baby girl. They named her Serenity Faith. After graduating Seven Seas High, Zack got full custody of the little girl.

As for everyone who thought Zack would be a terrible father, that was a terrible fact, because he seriously took responsibility for his daughter.

Zack looked at his twin brother. "Hey, do you mind watching Serenity for a minute?"

Cody shook his head. "No."

The two year old girl ran over to her uncle. "Uncle Cody! Look!" The little girl showed him a picture she made.

Cody smiled as he picked his niece up. "It's beautiful, Ser."

Serenity giggled. "Thank you!"

In the twin's bedroom, Zack was on the phone. "Did you tell them yet?"

Maya shook her head. "No. I didn't."

Zack nodded. "Okay, let me know when you do…"

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Maya asked.

Zack nodded. "Yeah."

Out in the main room of the hotel room, Cody's phone rang. Reaching up for his phone, he saw the caller ID, seeing it was Bailey, he smiled and picked up.

"Hey, Bails."

"Hi." Bailey sighed.

Cody heard the sound of her voice, she wasn't herself. Something was wrong. "Bay, what's wrong?"

Bailey slightly teared up. Her voice cracked a bit. "Cody, please don't be mad at me when I tell you what I'm about to tell you…"

Cody was so shocked that he had to go into Serenity's room. "Bails, how could I be mad at you?" He said, sitting on Serenity's bed.

Bailey teared up more. "I'm not, or I'm not sure I should go to Yale now…"

Cody was now more confused than ever. "Bay, what are you talking about? Yale is your dream!"

Bailey nodded. "That is true, but I don't think I could go without you now...Cody, I'm...I'm pregnant."

Cody wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. "Excuse me?"

Bailey sighed. "Please don't make me say it again…"

Cody's head was spinning. He thought he was going to faint...She was pregnant? Great. Their lives are in for it now. Everything seemed to happen for a reason though, he wasn't going to let her raise the baby alone.

"Bay...I'm so sorry!"

Bailey nodded her head. "Um, so what are we going to do?"

Cody sighed. "Bail, you and I will get through this together."

Bailey smiled slightly. "Really?"

He nodded. "Of course! I'm not letting you go because we are having a baby."

Bailey laughed slightly. "Good."

While, Bailey was telling Cody about the pregnancy, in New York, Maya was finally downstairs.

"Mom, can I talk to you?"

Julia, Maya's mother looked at her daughter. "Of course. What's wrong?"

Maya knew her mother wasn't going to like this. She did have a granddaughter already. Another one would be more complicated. Right? "Mom, uh, you the not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

Julia sighed. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

Maya sat at the counter and sighed. "I'm pregnant...again, with Zack's baby…"

Julia looked at her daughter. "You're ex, Zack?"

Maya nodded. "Yes."

Julia sighed. "So, I'm guessing you aren't going to Chad?"

Maya shook her head. "Mom, are you serious? No! I have a two year old daughter! I'm pregnant now too...I'm not going anywhere…"

Julia nodded. "Okay, okay. Alright."

Maya took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Maya was telling her mother about her pregnancy, in Kettlecorn, Bailey was talking to her mother.

"Momma, I am really pregnant."

Eunice sighed. "Oh boy…Does Cody know?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes. He knows, and he's very supportive on what I want to do."

Eunice smiled. "That's good. I'm happy about that." She looked at her 18 year old daughter. "What do you want to do?"

Bailey took a minute to answer. "I don't know right now, Momma."

Eunice gave a small nod. "I understand. You take all of the time you need, sweetheart. I think you should think about it, it's a very tough decision."

Bailey breathed deeply. "I know."

Eunice hugged her daughter. "Everything is going to be okay."

The two couples are in for the ride of their lives for the next nine months, plus 18 years afterwards. Nothing will be the same.

Later that night, Zack and Cody were on the phone with Bailey and Maya.

"You and I against the world. We can do this together. Forever."

AN: Happy 4th of July weekend everyone! As for everyone who served our country, I thank you for your service!

I'm back into the swing of writing. Yay! I'm so happy!

I hope you enjoy this new story. I'm making lots of new stories and not updating the others, I'm getting there. I promise.


End file.
